


lean down to kiss you

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: Sachirou doesn’t consider himself someone anxious or nervous in general—at least not anymore—but even he can’t help the flutter in his chest when he thinks about what he’s about to do.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	lean down to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> Thank you again to the lovely lovely [jules](https://twitter.com/yellowwclouds) for requesting this, it was great fun!! please check out her [hoshihiru art](https://twitter.com/yellowwclouds/status/1228430724560302080/photo/1) she deserves it<3

Sachirou doesn’t consider himself someone anxious or nervous in general—at least not anymore—but even he can’t help the flutter in his chest when he thinks about what he’s about to do. 

He knows he shouldn’t be—many people confess their feelings to someone on a daily basis, and regardless of the outcome, his life will move on eventually. If worst comes to worst, Kourai-kun will let him down with an apology, they’ll be awkward for a few days, maybe a week or two, but they will get over it and go back to being just friends again. No big deal. Sachirou knows that.

And yet, he finds himself hesitating just for a fraction of a second before tapping Kourai on the shoulder after practice.

“Hey, can you wait for me today?” he asks, since Kourai is usually one of the first people done changing after practice. “I wanna talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Kourai immediately asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you then, alright?” Sachirou replies with what he hopes is an easygoing smile, but Kourai still looks at him suspiciously as he turns away again.

Sachirou takes his time changing and talking to his teammates, trying to distract himself from the fact that yes, he will finally confess his feelings for Kourai. Amazing, adorable Kourai who’s as endearing as he is inspiring, always reaching for greater heights but also being surprisingly grounded about it, rather than carelessly flying into the sun. He helped Sachirou overcome his own doubts and unrealistic expectations of himself, and after they ended up in the same high school as teammates, Sachirou doesn’t think he ever had a choice but to completely fall for Kourai, his drive, his smile, his— 

“So, what’s up?”

He’s startled out of his thoughts when Kourai speaks up to him, staring down at him expectantly. Sachirou hadn’t even noticed that the last of their teammates had already left. 

So, this is it. He takes a deep breath and stands up, looking Kourai right in the eyes. Better just come out with it in one fell swoop, no theatrics around it. Kourai wouldn’t want to make a big deal of letting him down, either.

Sachirou takes another deep breath.

“I like you, Kourai-kun.”

It feels strangely anti-climactic to say the words just like that—or maybe he’s still waiting for their impact to hit him, whatever the result might be. He’s not sure if it’s just his nerves that make him think that a long time has passed, but he’s starting to get unnerved by Kourai just watching him with wide eyes, mouth agape.

“It’s—It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way,” Sachirou fills the silence despite himself, “I just wanted to tell you—”

“Wait.”

Kourai seems to come out of whatever stupor he was in, only to look at Sachirou with rare uncertainty.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you mean you—you like me, like, as in—”

“I’d like to date you,” Sachirou replies, barely holding his voice together. “But you don’t have to—”

“Oh my god.”

Kourai turns around and hides his face in his hands, and then starts pacing around the locker room, muttering a string of ‘ _ Oh my god’ _ s that Sachirou barely manages to make out. 

Had he still come on too strong? Was it too much? He suddenly wonders if Kourai has much experience dating at all, if maybe he was uncomfortable with the whole idea of it, maybe Sachirou had overwhelmed him all of a sudden with his confession?

“I can leave if you want to process this—”

“Oh my—No!!” Kourai suddenly runs up to him again and grabs him by the sleeve of his club jacket, and it’s only now that Sachirou gets a good look at his face—flushed up to the tips of his ears. 

“No, don’t go, I like you too, a lot, I just didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way!!” the spiker blurts out all in one breath, looking up at Sachirou with wide but determined eyes.

It takes a moment for the words to catch up to him.

“...You like me too?”

“That’s what I just said, didn’t I!?” Kourai exclaims and crosses his arms with a huff, “I swear if this is all just some joke—”

“I would never joke about something like that,” Sachirou replies, and immediately feels a smile making its way onto his face. Kourai  _ likes _ him. Kourai likes him  _ back _ . A laugh forces its way out of his throat.

“Then what are you laughing at?” 

“I’m just happy.”

Kourai’s eyes widen again, and Sachirou thinks he might even be watching his teammate’s blush deepen even more.

“You— _You—”_ Kourai stutters, and before Sachirou knows it, his teammate has thrown his arms around him, a solid warmth adding to the one he already feels in his heart. He returns the hug immediately.

They stay like that for a couple moments, just basking in the comfort of their feelings, when Sachirou peaks down—Kourai’s face is pressed sideways against his chest, completely relaxed for once, and Sachirou feels another wave of warmth course through him. He dares to lean down and plant a kiss right on top of his teammate’s hair, like he’s long dreamed of doing.

Kourai whines somewhere in the back of his throat, and plants his face right into Sachirou’s sternum—no doubt hiding another blush. Sachirou chuckles lowly, and tightens his arms around the smaller one’s shoulders. 

He’s long since learned that Hoshiumi Kourai is not someone you get used to—because he’s always moving, always changing, always striving to improve and you have no choice but to be captivated by his drive and his energy. Still, Sachirou hopes that he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emeraIdpalace)<3


End file.
